Moments with Tetsu-kun
by MangoFlavoredMochi8096
Summary: A birthday special for Tetsuya Kuroko. Momoi and Kuroko went home together. Unfortunately, they got soaked in the rain. The next day, Kuroko got sick. At the same time, It was his birthday. Contains Kuromomo.


**(A/N: Hello! It's Kuroko-kun's birthday! XD… and because of that, I made a one-shot fanfic! This will be Momoi x Kuroko/ Momokuro… so I hope everyone will enjoy this. )**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is not mine. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**oOo**

**Momoi's POV**

This is a very tiring day for everybody here at the basketball club. We're preparing for the upcoming tournament. Every player, from third stringers up to the regulars, undergoes an intense training. And of course, I'm also busy making some strategies for the team. Everyone really wants to get the title. Well, that's Teiko.

"Alright! This is all for today. Freshmen, start cleaning and the rest can go." Akashi-kun said. He really is a strict captain. If Akashi-kun's the one who said it, no one wants to decline it, even me. Anyways, it's now 5 in the afternoon and it seems that the sky is already dark. Well, maybe it's going to rain anytime.

"Understood!" Everyone shouted. The freshmen started cleaning and the rest are already on their way home. I was also preparing my things when a sudden voice called my name.

"Momoi-san" It said. The voice made me jumped a little. As I turn back, my heart beats fast as I saw the man who catches my attention. He has a towel on his head which covers his light blue hair being wet because of his sweat. His face was emotionless as usual, which makes him cuter.

"T..Tetsu-kun!" I said while blushing hard.

"Ano… Akashi-kun wants me to give this to you." He said as he handed me a notebook. It was today's statistics for the players.

"O..oh… thanks." I said as I get the notebook from his hand.

"Where's Aomine-kun anyway? Aren't you two going home together?" He asked as he searched for the ace player.

"Oh.. Aomine-kun said he's going somewhere so I'm going home alone." I said honestly.

"Is that so? Let's go home together if you want. Our houses are not that far from each other anyway." He said while giving me a smile which made my heartbeat faster.

"Eh? Are you sure, Tetsu-kun?" I asked.

"Hai." He said. "Let's go now if you're ready." He said.

"Ah! Ok.." I said as I quickly get my bag and then face him. "Let's go?"

"Hai." He said as we went on our way home.

"Me and Tetsu-kun are walking home together!" I said to my mind as we walk towards the alley. I can't help myself from thinking. I put my hands to my face so that I can hide my blushing face from him. As we reach the school's gate, I heard someone calling my name but I just ignored it.

"Momoi-san, look out!" the voice said. As I remove my hand from my face, I look at my surrounding and I saw a car coming straight to me. I close my eyes so that I can't see the car. But a hand quickly holds my arms. It pulled me and turned my body around. Suddenly, I can feel someone wrapping me with his small arms. As I open my eyes again, I found out that it was Tetsu-kun who saved me.

"Are you alright, Momoi-san?" He said while holding my shoulders. His concerned eyes met my teary eyes. Because of my extreme fear, I unconsciously hugged him.

"Tetsu-kun!" I said as I wrapped my arms to his waist. My face is resting on his chest as I cried hard. He then hugged me back, much to my surprise. He touched my head slowly to calm me down.

"It's okay now, Momoi-san." He said, still touching my hair.

"He actually knows how to comfort me. I already feel secured as he touched my head. It's like I'm always protected from any harm. And that's what I like about him." I said to my mind as he continues his action. After a few seconds, my tears stopped from flowing. I release myself from the hug, rubbed my tears away and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Tetsu-kun. I made your uniform wet." I said while tilting my head for apology.

"It's alright, Momoi-san. Besides.." He said as he smile. "You can cry on me anytime." He added. His statement really made my heart go wild one more. It's like there's an arrow from cupid that pierced into my heart. I'm totally speechless right now when he suddenly talked.

"Ah! Let's go anyways. I think it's going to rain anytime." He said as he stretches his hand.

"Eh? What's with the hand?" I asked a bit confused. He then just smiled at me and gets my hand. He pulled me and we started to move home.

"T..Tetsu-kun is holding my hand now!" I said again to my mind. I don't know what to say now. My face was totally red, so red as if all my blood is now rushing up to my face. I think my consciousness will fade anytime. But I feel something dropped to my nose. Without a split second, I feel it again, and again and again. And as I checked it, it was actually raindrops. The rain became heavy and heavy within a few seconds.

"Oh no!" I said as I covered my head with my hands to cover my eyes but it was no use. I'm now all soaked wet. Then suddenly, I feel something covered me from the rain. I look at it and it was actually Tetsu-kun's coat,

"Momoi-san.. I think we should go to my house for now since it's nearer here." He said. We ran as fast as we could to his house.

"Tetsu-kun.. you're so wet now.. you might catch a cold.." I said to him with a concerned tone.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He said with an emotionless face. As we reached his house, his mother saw us. She gave us towels and some extra clothes since we're both wet. For now, I changed my wet uniform so that it would be dried up and since I don't have any extra clothes, I have to wear Tetsu-kun's clothes. As I smelled the clothes his mother gave me, it actually smelled like vanilla.

"Are you done, Momoi-san?" Tetsu-kun called. My daydream ended as he knocked the door of his room. Yes, I'm inside his room. But I'm the only person here now since I'm changing my clothes.

"H..hai! just wait." I shouted. I hurriedly opened the door since I'm already finished. As I open the door, I saw Tetsu-kun waiting for me. He still has a towel on his head since it's still wet because of the rain. But he already changed his clothes awhile ago.

"My mother prepared some drinks downstairs. She said that you should drink too so that you won't catch any cold. And since it's still raining, I think you should stay here for a while." He said.

"Oh.. I understand." I said while giving him a smile.

"Let's go." He said. We both went downstairs as he says. But as we're on our way, he suddenly sneezed.

"Are you alright, Tetsu-kun?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"Hai. It's just a simple sneeze anyways." He said.

"Oh.. ok." I said. As we get near the dining table. His mother gave us a cup of tea.

"Thanks, Ma'am" I said politely. She giggled, much to my confusion.

"Maa~ just call me Auntie, sweetie." She said while covering her mouth with her right hand. "Besides, you will be my daughter-in-law in the future." She added.

"D..Daughter..in…law..?" I said as my face turned red.

"She's not my girlfriend, Mom." Tetsu-kun said with his deadpan face.

"O..oh.. I'm sorry, Tetsu-kun… I thought she is." His mom said. Tetsu-kun turned his face from his mother, also blocking my sight of his face. I just sweat dropped on this situation.

"Eh? His mother's also calling him the same way I call him?" I said to my mind.

"Anyways, what's your name, dear?" His mom said as she sat down.

"Ah! I'm Momoi Satsuki, ma'am." I said as I bowed my head.

"Oh. What a nice name, Satsuki-chan." She said.

"T..thank you, ma'am." I said while giving her a smile.

"You should call me Auntie from now on, remember?" She said as she giggled again.

"H..hai, auntie!" I said with a little flush on my cheeks.

"Ah! Momoi-san!" Tetsu-kun intervened.

"Eh? Doushita, Tetsu-kun?" I said.

"This is a good opportunity! I'll show you something at my room." He said as he stood up from his chair.

"Please excuse us for awhile, mom." He said as he bowed with respect. He gets my hand and gently pulled me to his room.

"Nee, mama. Our son's really a grown-up now." Tetsu-kun's father said. He put down the newspaper he's reading so that he can talk properly to his wife.

"You're right." Tetsu-kun's mother said as she smiles. "Ah! Tomorrow's that day, right?" She added.

"Hai." His father said as he smile. His wife smiled in return. Meanwhile, as we went inside his room, he asked me something.

"Do you love accessories, Momoi-san?" He asked.

"Eh? Well.. yeah. Why?" I said confused. Why would he ask something like that? I really don't know.

"Perfect! Just sit for a moment, ok?" He said as he went somewhere. But as he were about to move away from me, he remembered something.

"Ah! I forgot!" He said as he faced me again. He moved colder to me. "Please close your eyes for a while." He said.

"Eh?" I accidentally said because of great confusion.

"Just do it please." He said a bit serious. I guess I have no choice so I did what he said. I closed my eyes then I feel something blocked the light from my eyes more. As I touched it, I can recognize that it was a handkerchief. I panicked a little because of the fact that I can't see anything.

"What's this for?" I asked, raising my voice a little.

"Just trust me, Momoi-san. Nothing bad will happen to you." He said as he patted my head.

"Well.. It's Tetsu-kun after all." I said to my mind to calm myself. "I understand." I said.

"Thank you very much." He said as he stopped patting my head and started to walk away. I waited for him to remove my blindfold. I'm actually nervous right now. I know it's Tetsu-kun so I don't have to worry about anything. I know that he won't do something bad to me. But there's something that makes me nervous right now. It's not that I don't have trust on him. It's just that I can feel something strange. I just sighed so that I could be relieved when I felt something moved at the bed. I think someone jumped on it.

"Eek!" I shouted weakly in surprise. I can't see anything but I know it was Tetsu-kun. After that, I felt something moved my hair upward. I shivered a little because of that.

"T..tetsu-kun..?" I said with a trailing voice.

"Hai?" He said. "Don't worry. This won't take long." He added. After that, I felt something touched my neck. I moved my body a little so that his action will be interrupted.

"W..what are you doing?" I asked. I can now feel my cheeks heating.

"Please don't move. I can't do it properly." He said. He holds my arms with a little force to firm my body. His actions are actually making me scared now. Am I just over reacting? Or is it just my thoughts were right? I can't take it anymore. As I decided to remove the handkerchief that covers my eyes, he suddenly stopped his actions.

"There." he said. As I successfully removed the blindfold, I saw Tetsu-kun in front of me, smiling.

"Look now." He said, still wearing the same expression. He pointed out to my chest. I blushed hard in embarrassment because of his actions.

"W..what do you m.." I shouted as I covered my chest. But I feel something cold on it. As I checked it, I saw a silver cherry pendant hanging on my neck through my chest.

"This is.." I said in amazement. I get the pendant and put it a bit closer to me so that I can see the beautiful thing closer. "But why?" I asked.

"It's a thank you gift for everything you've done for me. I want to surprise you with that so I have to make sure that you won't see it until I successfully wore it on you. But I guess you're a bit shaky so I wasn't able to wear it immediately. Even my lack of presence can't do anything to your woman's intuition this time." He said as he scratches his cheeks. My cheeks are now burning because of embarrassment. I thought so many weird things about Tetsu-kun! But that's not what makes me blush so hard. He gave me something and he actually surprised me a lot. Because of extreme happiness, I jumped at him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Tetsu-kun!" I shouted. Because of that, we accidentally fell to the bed. Now, I'm on the top of his body. All of my blood rushed up to my face because of embarrassment. I quickly removed myself from the awkward position and started to apologize.

"I'm sorry! I just got carried away." I say as I bowed my head.

"No, it's ok." He said as he fixes himself. I smiled at him. Then suddenly, sunshine lightened up my face.

"The rain already stopped." He said as he looks at the window. He removed the curtains to let sunshine enter the room.

"I guess I can go home now. I'll just bring your clothes back tomorrow so that I could wash it." I said.

"Sure." He replied. "I'll accompany you home if you want." He said.

"I'm fine now. My home's not that far from here anyway. Besides, I don't want to disturb you anymore." I said as I waved my hand in refusal. He looked at me blankly as he said "Oh.. I understand". I smiled at him, get my things and walked outside his room.

"See you tomorrow then, Tetsu-kun! And thank you very much for this!" I said as I get the pendant and raised it so that he could see it.

"Okay." He said with a smile. I then went on my way home happily.

**((The next day..))**

We only have one week left for the upcoming tournament. As usual, everyone was really focused on their training. As I enter the gym, I searched for Tetsu-kun. But unfortunately, he's not there. As I move closer to the bench, a certain man with yellow hair and eyes approached me.

"Momocchi!" The man shouted. He was actually Kise Ryota, one of the five prodigies called "Generation of Miracles".

"Ah! Ki-chan!" I greeted. As he reached my side, he asked me a question.

"Did you see Kurokocchi around?" He said with a concerned look. I shook my head as a sign of "No" when a sudden man with a green hair and eyes with glasses came near our side. He's Midorima Shintaro, also one of the miracles.

"He didn't come to school now because he had a cold." He said as he pushed his glasses.

"Eh? Tetsu's sick?" Aomine Daiki, which is the ace of the team, said as he also entered the group.

"I just said it, you idiot!" Midorin shouted. A vein popped on his head.

"Don't shout at me!" Aomine-kun said back, also irritated.

"Stop that, you two!" I said as I went in their middle. I put my hands on their mouths so that they will stop shouting. As the situation cooled down, I removed my hands from their mouths and put my right hand on my chin.

"I think it's my fault.." I said softly but in a way that the others can hear it. They stared at me, confused.

"What do you mean?" They asked in unison. I sighed heavily and started to tell them what happened.

"Yesterday, Tetsu-kun and I decided to go home together. But while we're in the middle of our trip, the rain started to fall heavily. Instead of putting his coat on himself, he put it on me instead. Because of that, he got wet. It's my fault why he ended up catching a cold." I said as tears were slowly forming at the corner of my eyes because of guilt.

"A..ah! It's not your fault, Momocchi! You both didn't even know that it's going to rain. It's the weather's fault." Ki-chan said while his voice was trembling.

"What if we visit Tetsu later?" Aomine-kun said while he put his arms at the back of his head. Ki-chan's eyes widen as he heard those statements.

"That's right! Let's visit Kurokocchi!" Ki-chan cheerfully said.

"Nee.. You're going to visit Kurochin? Count me in." Mukkun said as he also came near the group. Beside him is Akashi.

"So I guess this is all settled. We're going to Tetsuya's house after the practice." Akashi-kun said.

"I guess I have no choice." Midorin said as he pushed his glasses.

"Yosh! Isn't this great, Momocchi?" Ki-chan said while smiling. I smiled in return.

**((After the Practice))**

"Let's go!" Ki-chan said as he gets his things ready. Everyone nodded in return.

"Wait a minute." Akashi-kun shouted. Now, all of our attention focused on him. "Momoi, what's the date today?" He asked as he put his eyesight on me. I checked my phone for the date as he said.

"Today's January 31st. Something ma.. Ah!" I said as I remembered something.

"Doushita, Satsuki?" Aomine-kun asked.

"T..today's Tetsu-kun's birthday!" I said.

"Eh? Don't tell me you forgot about it." Aomine-kun said,

"Of course not!... Well… a little.." I said. It's not that I totally forgot it. Just near to that. But I got him a present. Besides, I didn't thanked him well for yesterday.

"Is that so? Then I suppose you have something for Tetsu, eh?" Aomine-kun said as he twitched his eyebrows.

"O..of course! I'm not a moron like you, Ahomine!" I said as I put my tongue out. He grinded his teeth and then we faced away each other.

"That's enough. Let's get moving." Akashi-kun said.

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

"Anyways, Satsuki. What's that hanging on your neck?" Aomine-kun asked as he pointed the said item.

"I..it's none of your business!" I said.

"Tch." He said as he faced away. Seconds later, I saw Akashi-kun staring at me.

"Something wrong, Akashi-kun?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said. As we make it to our destination, a familiar figure opened the door of the house. It was not Tetsu-kun.. but it was his mother.

"Oh~ Satsuki-chan! And Tetsu-kun's teammates!" His mother said as she waved her hand to me.

"Hello, ma… Auntie!" I said as I wave my hand in return.

"Oi, Momocchi, are you close to Kurokocchi's family?" Ki-chan whispered to my ears.

"Uhm.. sort of.." I said as I sweat dropped.

"I guess you're here to visit Tetsu-kun. He became sick a while ago but his fever was now gone. "She said. "Oh! What a good timing! We're preparing a surprise party for him. But I'm afraid he may find it out if he went downstairs. Could you please make him a bit busy before we finish the surprise?" His mother said.

"S…sure." Everyone said.

"Oh! Thank you! Let's go inside." Tetsu's mother said. "Ah! Wait, Satsuki-chan!" She said to get my attention. I went close to her as she called me. As I reached her side, she put her mouth close to my ear and said something.

"The necklace you're wearing. Tetsu-kun gave it to you, right?" She said, making me blush.

"H..how did you know that?" I asked her.

"It's a secret~" She said as she giggled. "O..oh.. okay." I said. As we went to Tetsu-kun's room, his mother knocked the door.

"Tetsu-kun! You have visitors." His mother said.

"Please let them in." Tetsu-kun responded. As we open the door, we saw him on his bed while reading a book.

"Ah! Minna-san" He said as he closed the book he's reading. Everyone went closer to him.

"How are you, Kuro-chin?" Mukkun said.

"Well, I have fever this morning. But I'm fine now. In fact, I can go to school tomorrow." Tetsu-kun said.

"That's good to hear, Kurokocchi!" Ki-chan said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, we have to go now. Momoi, stay with him for a while." Akashi-kun said. Everyone was shocked because of his statement, especially me. Why do they have to leave without me? "B..but.." Aomine-kun was about to say something but Akashi-kun cut it.

"I said we're going now." He said. Everyone just said yes and leave the room, while I have to stay with Tetsu-kun at his room as Akashi-kun said.

**((Meanwhile outside Tetsu-kun's room.. *Normal POV*))**

"Oi, Akashi! Why do we have to leave this early?" Aomine asked.

"Yeah! I want to talk to Kurokocchi more!" Kise said.

"We're not leaving. (nodayo)." Midorima said.

"Eh?" Aomine and Kise said in unison.

"Aka-chin just wants Kuro-chin and Momo-chin some time alone." Murasakibara said. Akashi just smiled.

"O..oh.." The two said together again. As they went downstairs, Kuroko's mother noticed them.

"Eh? Where are you going?" She asked.

"We're going to help you to the surprise, ma'am." Akashi said. The others nodded.

"Really? That would be great! Now help me decorate the room, please?" She said.

"Okay!" All of them said.

**((Back to Tetsu-kun's room.****. *Momoi's POV*))**

"Anyway, the necklace really suits you." He said as he pointed out the necklace that he gave me.

"R..really?" I said while blushing. "Anyway, why did your mother know about this necklace?" I asked him. He blushed as he heard my question.

"W..well.. It actually came from her." He said as he scratched his cheeks.

"Eh? I said in shock.

"She said that I should give it to a special someone." He added. I blushed hard because of his words.

"S..special someone..?" I said weakly.

"H..hai.." He said weakly, but in a way that I can still hear it. He turned his face away to hide his red face. But as he faced me back, he saw a gift lying on his lap.

"Happy birthday, Tetsu-kun!" I said while smiling.

"T..thank you, Momoi-san." He said as he smiled at me. He unwrap the gift and he saw a sky-blue colored shirt. It has a printed message on it, but it seems incomplete. "Does this shirt have a partner?" He asked.

"U..uhm.. yeah.. It's actually here.." I said as I put out the pink-colored shirt which has the remaining message. "I'm actually thinking of something to give to you for your birthday. But as I see this on the store, I think you will like it.. I think so.." I said as I put my face away.

"It's beautiful. I like it." He suddenly said, making me to face him. As I do, I saw him smiling.

"I'm glad you li." I said but it was cut when he suddenly hold my cheeks and planted a loft kiss into my lips. My eyes widened because of shock. As he pulled his face away, he smiled at me. Tears suddenly formed into my eyes as I get the pillow next to me and throw it to him.

"Y..you!" I shouted. He covered his face with his arms.

"M..momoi-s.." He said as he put down his arms to see me but as he do, I suddenly hug him tightly.

"Don't shock me like that again.." I said. Suddenly, I felt him hugging me back.

"I'm sorry." He said. I smiled because of it.

"I love you, Momoi-san"

"I love you, too, Tetsu-kun."

**END**

**((A/N: Yatta! Happy birthday again, Tetsu-kun! .… oh wait… there's more!))**

**- Epilogue *Normal POV* -**

"Happy birthday!" Everyone shouted as Kuroko and Momoi went down

"Everyone.. I thought you went home." Kuroko said. Aomine came close to Kuroko and put his arm to Kuroko's shoulders.

"Nah. It's your birthday. So we prepared a surprise for you." Aomine said.

"That's right~" Murasakibara said.

"Is that so? Thank you, everyone." Kuroko said while smiling. After that, they celebrated happily. As they enjoy the party, Kise asked Momoi.

"Momocchi, how's your talk with Kurokocchi?" He asked. Momoi blushed hard because of the blonde's question.

"W..what do you mean?" She asked.

"Eh? So something happened?" Kise's eyes sparkled because of excitement.

"N..nothing happened… really.." Momoi said as she waved her hand. After that, she turned her gaze to Kuroko, who was actually staring at her, too. As their eyes met, they both blushed then give each other smiles.

"Hmm.. I really think there's something about Momocchi and Kurokocchi." Kise said on his mind.

**-Epilogue End-**

**((A/N: Yeah! This is really the end of the story.. XD.. Well.. Don't forget to R&R guys! XD))**


End file.
